


A bet is a bet

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Britta arrives in their hotel room in a bad mood.





	A bet is a bet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theangelofdarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelofdarkness/gifts).



> This is a belated birthday present for Amanda. We spoke of this idea before and I had this on a piece of paper for ages and I’ve just found it and polished it up for a small mini fic for her. 
> 
> Thank you for messaging me that night <3 I promise to write a longer fic soon. Happy Birthday!

Britta stormed into the hotel room, angrily throwing her bag onto the floor. Her whirlwind entrance alarming the two other occupants of the room.

Sebastian and Mark shot each other concerned looks from their place on the bed as Britta sighed and walked towards them.

“What’s up?” Mark asks in concern as the German crawls onto the bed to join them in the middle.

Sebastian wordlessly pulls the angrily muttering PR officer into his arms and smiles when she snuggles into his hold.

“I’m fine.” She murmurs. “Just a bad day. Lost a bet with Will.” She sighs.

“A bet?” Mark asks as he kisses her cheek and presses himself close to her.

“Yeah. He bet me ten euros that Nico could go an entire interview without saying ‘for sure’ and guess what? He said it.” She sighs.

Mark chuckles and kisses her head. “Haven’t we warned you not to make bets with that man?”

“I thought I could win.” She pouts and Sebastian nuzzles her head comfortingly.

“Poor you.” Sebastian says gently. “But you have us to make it all okay.”

Britta gives him a small smile and nods. She has to admit, being in their embrace has already made her feel a little better.

“Thank you.” She says softly as Mark shuffles so that he’s cuddled up tightly to the two of them, wrapping his arm over them both.

Britta sighs softly as Mark kisses her head and she falls asleep comfortably between her Red Bull boys.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed!


End file.
